Dreamless
by missclouds
Summary: Kehidupan seorang demigod tidak akan jauh-jauh dari hal-hal yang berbau monster dan menjadi pion mainan para Dewa. Percy sangat paham. Namun, di antara banyaknya kesewenangan para Dewa Dewi Olympia pada para demigod, di bandingkan keadaan hidup-mati yang kerap kali Percy rasakan, satu-satunya yang paling dia benci adalah bermimpi / [untuk Event The Demi-Runner]


**Percy Jackson** _ **and the Olympians and all of its characters are belong to**_ **Rick Riordan.** _ **I don't take any material profit from it**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Acak-adul.** _ **Out of character**_ **. Lini masa sebelum** _ **The Last Olympian**_ **. Percabeth.**

 **.**

 **Promt:** _ **Sleep.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Summary: Kehidupan seorang** _ **demigod**_ **tidak akan jauh-jauh dari hal-hal yang berbau monster dan menjadi pion mainan para Dewa. Percy sangat paham. Namun, di antara banyaknya kesewenangan para Dewa Dewi Olympia pada para** _ **demigod,**_ **di bandingkan keadaan hidup-mati yang kerap kali Percy rasakan, satu-satunya yang paling dia benci adalah bermimpi / [untuk Event The Demi-Runner]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **D** **re** **amle** **ss**

.

* * *

Menjalankan misi sebenarnya tidak 'lah cukup menyenangkan –begitu pendapat Percy.

Menyenangkan sih, pada awalnya, ketika dia dipilih oleh Pak D dan Chiron pada malam hari saat acara api unggun dilaksanakan. Di antara puluhan pekemah namanya yang disebut untuk mewakili amanat dari para Dewa. Merasa berguna dan dipercaya lebih tepatnya ( _kecuali kalau yang menyuruhmu melakukan misi bukan Dewa favoritmu, itu bencana besar_ –batin Percy). Terlebih dia sudah bosan memetik berkeranjang-keranjang buah stroberi setiap hari, dan membersihkan istal, dan menyapu amphiteater, dan memoles senjata, dan menguras toilet dan masih banyak adegan menyapu dan bersih-bersih lainnya.

Tapi, begitu dia masuk ke dalam arena pertempuran untuk yang _**kesekian kalinya**_ hari ini, euforia itu menguap entah kemana.

Percy mengayunkan _riptide_ ke depan sekuat yang dia bisa, menghalau serangan moster seberat dua ton dengan tangan, yang kalau diibaratkan dengan ukuran tubuh si monster, mungkin cuma seukuran tusuk giginya saja. Dia meloncat mundur ketika tangan Minotaurus kembali meraih ke depan, berusaha meremasnya dengan jari-jari sebesar tongkat bisbol. Membuat punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dua punggung lain yang berukuran lebih kecil—Annabeth dan Clarisse.

"Clarisse, awas!"

Putri Dewa Perang itu berguling ke kanan sementara Annabeth ke kiri tepat ketika pemukul sebesar tiang listrik melesat dan menancap dua senti dari ujung jempol kaki Percy. Pertahanan mereka terpecah di saat yang tidak tepat. Paham akan apa yang terjadi, Minotaurus kedua mengambil ancang-ancang, siap menubruk Percy yang _sangat beruntung_ karena berada di jalur lintasannya.

Mengumpat, Percy berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari terjangan makhluk seukuran mobil _pick up_ itu sambil berlari zig zag melewati celah antar pohon.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Merak ajaib itu duduk pada cabang pohon terendah di sebelah kanan Percy, membias sinar bulan. Annabeth yang memiliki paling sedikit luka tengah membebat bahu kanan Percy dan berusaha meredakan pendarahan yang terjadi dengan menuang nektar pada lukanya. Clarisse tengah bersandar pada pohon, tepat di bawah Si Merak, mengunyah patahan ambrosia, terengah-engah dan kelelahan. Pelipisnya benjol sebesar apel dan bibirnya sobek.

 _Riptide_ masih digenggam Percy kuat-kuat. Dia tidak ingin ada serangan dadakan lagi malam ini. Tidak setelah dua Minotaurus tiba-tiba memporak porandakan makan malam mereka dua jam yang lalu. Bajunya koyak di sana-sini. Dia kumal, mual, bersimbah keringat, dan separuh tubuhnya mati rasa karena kehilangan banyak darah selama pertempuran.

"Minum sedikit lagi, kau akan merasa baikan."

Annabeth membantunya menegakkan diri sambil menyuapkan sesesap nektar. Wajah gadis itu tidak karuan. Rambut panjangnya berantakan. Pelipisnya sedikit berdarah, pipi dan tangannya penuh luka akibat goresan ranting pohon. Gadis itu tidak berani memberikan lebih banyak nektar dan ambrosia pada Percy karena pemuda itu bisa berubah menjadi abu kapan saja.

Perasaan hangat merayap dari kerongkongan menuju seluruh tubuhnya setelah Percy meneguk cairan keemasan itu. Dia bisa merasakan bahunya berdenyut pedih ketika lukanya perlahan menutup. Percy kepingin merintih karena rasanya perih sekali, tapi dia tidak bisa. Suaranya sama sekali tidak keluar. Tenaganya terkuras habis, dan yang tersisa sudah dia fokuskan untuk menjaga kesadarannya agar tetap terkumpul.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Suara Annabeth yang biasanya tegas penuh wibawa berubah serak dan bergetar saat membantu Percy merebahkan diri. Kata-katanya seolah-olah untuk menguatkan Percy, tapi Percy cukup lama mengenal Annabeth untuk mengetahui bahwa kata-kata itu lebih ditujukan si gadis untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Pasti tampang Percy parah sekali sampai-sampai gadis itu bisa kehilangan sedikit ketenangannnya.

Dari sudut matanya, Percy dapat melihat Clarisse menoleh ke arahnya. Alis gadis itu menyatu namun ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa—yang membuat Percy semakin yakin kalau keadaanya memang sedang tidak oke... atau malah s _angat tidak oke_. Karena lempar sarkasme dan ejekan tidak pernah absen ketika mereka berada dalam radius sepuluh meter, keheningan di antara tatapan mereka terasa cukup janggal.

"Lepaskan pedangmu dan tidur, Otak ganggang." ujar Annabeth.

Percy awalnya menolak untuk melepaskan genggamannya pada logam dingin itu. Tapi tangan Annabeth yang gemetar dan putus asa melepaskan satu demi satu jemari yang melingkari gagang _riptide_ , hingga akhirnya senjata itu lepas sepenuhnya dari tangan Percy.

Ketika Annnaberh turut rebah di sampingnya, cukup dekat hingga Percy bisa mendengar gadis itu mengomel dalam bisikan sarat kekesalan. "Dewi Sapi Perah sialan itu sepertinya ingin sekali membinasakan kita. Misi macam apa pula ini. Mengantar seekor unggas untuk migrasi—"

Dan perkataan Annabeth terdengar makin jauh saat kelopak mata Percy terasa semakin berat dan semakin berat—

—hingga akhirnya kegelapan memeluk Percy seutuhnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kehidupan seorang _demigod_ tidak akan jauh-jauh dari hal-hal yang berbau monster dan menjadi pion mainan para Dewa. Percy sangat paham. Dia terlalu sering menjadi bidak mereka di dunia fana.

Namun, di antara banyaknya kesewenangan para Dewa Dewi Olympia pada para _demigod,_ di bandingkan keadaan hidup-mati yang kerap kali Percy rasakan, satu-satunya yang paling dia benci adalah bermimpi.

Kalau bisa, Percy tidak ingin tertidur.

Dia tidak keberatan untuk minum satu liter kopi jika itu bisa membantunya tetap terjaga, sungguh.

Tapi kali ini dia berada di tempat antah berantah dan bukannya di perkemahan. Badannya terlampau letih, matanya panas karena demam, dan tubuhnya tidak mau menurut pada komando otaknya untuk bangun.

Setelah matanya terpejam, badan Percy serasa melayang. Hanya sedetik lalu tubuhnya terhempas keras ke daratan. Dia tidak bisa berteriak. Suaranya tidak mau keluar. Terseok-seok, Percy berusaha untuk bangkit. Pakaiannya masih utuh dan bahunya baik-baik saja. Jadi dia bisa menyimpulkan kalau dia sedang bermimpi.

Mimpi yang sering mampir belakangan ini. Mimpi mengenai akhir dunia yang akan terjadi akibat keputusan yang salah diambilnya ketika berumur enam belas tahun—yang tinggal beberapa bulan lagi—dan jelas bukan merupakan bunga tidur yang manis karena bagian dari ramalan besar yang gagal dia selesaikan dengan baik.

Mimpi itu biasanya akan diputar ulang dalam tempurung otaknya, terus menerus seperti kaset rusak sampai alarm pemberian ibunya yang bertengger di nakas samping tempat tidurnya berbunyi tepat pukul delapan, membangunkan Percy yang bermandikan keringat dingin, kelelahan, ngos-ngosan, lengkap dengan mata sebesar bola tenis yang sembab dan keadaan yang sedikit trans selama paling tidak setengah jam.

Biasanya, Percy bisa mengantasinya dengan mandi. Seperti biasa, air bisa mengembalikan kewarasannya. Tapi, semakin dekat dengan tanggal ulang tahunnya, ini mimpi itu jadi semakin parah saja. Semakin sulit untuk diatasi.

Hah. Satu lagi malam yang panjang, dimana dia harus _bertarung_ seorang diri.

 **.**

 **.**

"Percy! Demi Dewa-Dewi, buka matamu!"

Percy tersentak. Dia meraba-raba tanah, mencari pedangnya dengan kalap. Matanya bergerak liar memindai keadaan. Dia berada di tengah hutan, tangannya menggerayangi tanah. Bajunya basah oleh keringat dan napasnya memburu seperti habis lari maraton. Di depannya ada Annabeth, diterangi cahaya lemah api unggun, tengah menatapnya khawatir. Mendadak bahu Percy terasa ngelu.

Ah, dia sudah terjaga rupanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Setelah sekian menit dalam diam, Annabeth baru berani mendekat. Gadis itu duduk di sebelah Percy yang seperti malam-malam penuh mimpi lainnya, sedang dalam masa trans. Jadi, laki-laki itu hanya menjawab dengan 'hm' rendah.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Percy mengangguk. Bagi seorang _demigod_ , mimpi buruk bagaikan kawan lama. Mimpi bisa berarti sebuah pertanda, kiriman misi mendadak dari para Dewa, isyarat, penglihatan mengenai masa depan, dan bisa juga sebagai bunga tidur biasa.

 _(Percy tidak tahu mimpinya termasuk yang mana, dia benar-benar berharap ini hanya mimpi biasa)._

"Kau sering mengalami mimpi yang _ini_?" Annabeth bertanya dengan hati-hati dan Percy kembali mengangguk dalam diam. "Tapi seminggu ini, saat kita dalam misi Hera tolol ini, kau sama sekali tidak bermimpi—baru malam ini,"

Iya. Percy memang tidak bermimpi seminggu belakangan. Mungkin, karena dia tertidur dalam keadaan masih segar-bugar dan fokus, sehingga mentalnya sempat membangun pertahanan kecil terhadap serangan mimpi buruk. Untuk kali ini bisa dikatakan Percy dipaksa untuk tidur. Dia pingsan berkali-kali, sehingga tidak sempat membuat pertahanan diri penangkal-mimpi-sialan.

Tapi, tidak biasanya juga mimpinya terpotong di tengah-tengah seperti sekarang ini. Rasanya jauh lebih menyenangkan karena ada yang membangunkannya sebelum dia menangis tersedu-sedu dan tidak berdaya dalam amukan murka Kronos.

"Mau membicarakannya denganku?"

Percy berhasil menggulirkan matanya untuk kembali menatap mata abu-badai Annabeth. "Aku belum bisa—"

"—Oke, tidak masalah. Kalau sudah siap kau bisa membicarakannya denganku kapan pun. Kita cari pemecahannya bersama-sama."

Percy tersenyum lemah. Tubuhnya terasa sepuluh kali lebih remuk daripada sebelum dia tidur. Tampangnya pasti mengelikan sekali kali ini. Ketika dia berusaha kembali merebahkan diri dan menutup mata, Annabeth mengarahkan kepalanya untuk bersandar pada paha gadis itu, otomatis menjadikannya bantal ( _bantal paling menyenangkan sedunia_ –batin Percy), kemudian tangan Annabeth tiba-tiba terjulur ke kepalanya. Awalnya Percy mengira Annabeth akan menggetoknya keras-keras supaya dia kembali tidur dan tidak membuat masalah dengan menggangu jam tidur semua orang. Tapi, ternyata jemari itu malah membelai rambutnya yang berantakan dan lengket karena keringat, menyisirnya pelan-pelan.

"Eh. Anu—"

"—Tutup mulut dan pejamkan matamu, Otak ganggang," hanya perasaan Percy saja atau pipi gadis itu bersemu kemerahan. "Akan kubangunkan kau kalau mimpi itu mengganggu tidurmu nanti, jangan khawatir, kau tidak sendirian kali ini."

Percy tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya barang sebentar dari Annabeth. Walau dalam balutan kaos jingga perkemahannya yang dekil, walau pada rambutnya yang di kuncir satu tinggi itu mencuat ranting-ranting, walau kentara sekali wajahnya lelah setengah mati, tapi demi Poseidon yang Agung, gadis itu imut sekali.

Semu itu semakin terlihat. Annabeth tidak mungkin tersipu. Ini pasti permainan mata saja. pasti karena bias cahaya api unggun saja.

"Jangan menatapku terus. Tidur."

Entah sejak kapan Percy menahan napasnya, tapi dia akhirnya menghembuskannya juga dalam kekehan. Dia sudah tidak ngos-ngosan. Rona wajahnya sudah kembali normal walaupun bahunya masih berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Apa?" Annabeth bertanya ketika Percy mengulurkan sebelah tangannya di depan hidung si gadis.

"Pinjam tanganmu."

Satu alis pirang Annabeth terangkat. "Untuk apa?"

"Pegangan." sahut Percy seadanya.

Mata Annabeth sedikit melebar dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Clarisse yang duduk lima langkah dari mereka, tersenyum kikuk. Percy turut mengalihkan pandangannya pada Putri Ares itu. Gadis itu menatap mereka sebentar, sebelum memutar bola matanya ekspresif kemudian berseru, "Demi Ares yang Perkasa—Oh baiklah! Aku tidak melihat apa-apa!"

Dia dan Annabeth kemudian tertawa. Tangan Annabeth yang hangat sudah ada dalam genggaman saat Percy memejamkan mata.

.

.

 _Yah_. Dia rasa dia tidak akan bermimpi apapun kali ini.

Atau jika dia tetap bermimpi, itu pastilah mimpi yang menyenangkan, dengan keterlibatan bunga-bunga, kencan, dan warna merah jambu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **D reamless **– **selesai.**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Idih. Saya nulis apaan ini? Saya gak paham. Sudah lama gak nulis fiksi karena kebanyakan nulis laporan praktikum jadi ngaco begini hahah. Maapkeun.

Ditulis dengan bermodalkan nekat dan cinta aja, untuk _event_ Demi-Runner.

 _Btw_ , ada Clarisse disini, walaupun cuma seuprit. Gak tahan buat masukin dia di tim soalnya heheh. Habis baca _The Demigod Files_ , dan baru nyadar kalau Frienemy Percy sama Clarisse gak nahaaaan ucul syekali!

Semoga arsip PJO makin rame. Sawry untuk buanyak kekurangannya dan terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini!

Kritik dan saran sangat dinanti~

 **Januari . 2016  
** cupcupmuah!  
 **|missclouds|** a.k.a Mrs. Valdez  
Muahaha!


End file.
